


Mosaics

by Stockholmsyndrom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Drabble, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Episode: s09e03 I'm No Angel, Heaven, M/M, Season/Series 09 Spoilers, a glimpse of Castiel's heaven, you just got Zeked!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/pseuds/Stockholmsyndrom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel got stabbed to death he caught a glimpse of heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mosaics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incognito4713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incognito4713/gifts).



> Set during Episode 9.03 I'm No Angel. It's short, but so was Castiel's post-humous time. I bet Death ind the reapers are rather tired of all this zeking this season...

Castiel inhales the crisp night air. It is spoilt with the stenches of waste rotting in trashcans, stale water and smoke. He is sure there is a faint linger of feces and the cheep perfume lingering on his tan coat makes his nose itch.

Now he can feel the coldness of the dark alley as they close the door behind them. The feeling is unpleasant and yet comforting. He hears Dean cackling with laughter, almost falling over next to him.

He knows he should be confused. He knows he should ask what Dean finds so funny. He knows his line, but he can’t bring himself to deliver it.

This time he knows what he did wrong. He doesn’t need the explanation that is Dean never going to give him anyway.

He continues to watch Dean, a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth as Dean straightens himself and pats him on the back.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve laughed that hard.”

For a moment Castiel closes his eyes. He can feel the warmth emitting from the other man as he slings an arm around Castiel’s shoulder.

He doesn’t even realise that they have been walking the whole time. They are almost at the Impala and he knows he should walk around it, open the passenger door and just get in.  
Instead, he stops in front of it, fixating Dean with his eyes. He knows it isn’t what should be happening next, but he finds himself willing the other man to comply.

This isn’t how it’s supposed to work. But he cannot help himself. He feels too drunk from the sound of Dean’s laughter, too warm from his touch to let this moment pass. He remembers it fondly, the first time he actually made Dean laugh. And he wants the moment to last forever. 

But he also knows that he wants something else.  
Dean is looking at him with a raised eyebrow, the way he did so many times before.

Castiel has no trouble pulling up memories from Dean looking at him with questioning eyes. He knows how to work this. Taking the many memories he has of Dean, carefully cutting them apart and rearranging the pieces into something new, like the mosaics adorning countless Roman temples.

Dean turns toward him, still holding his gaze. His eyes lose the quizzing look and relax. Castiel moves forward, crossing right into Dean’s personal space without even a second thought. Dean does not comment on it. A slight smile plays over his features and there is a tingle in his eyes. Castiel can’t remember what Dean was doing that made him look like that, but he thinks it could be a snippet from a jesting comment he made. Probably one of those references that Castiel doesn’t understand.

Castiel lifts his hand and cups the side of Dean’s face. He can feel the stubble of his jaw as Dean’s expression shifts slightly and he looks at Castiel, desperate need in his eyes. Castiel smiles sadly, remembering the way Dean had looked at him in the crypt, begging him to stay.

This time Dean’s face is not beaten and bloody. This time Castiel is not under Naomi’s influence, hurting Dean against his will. This time, Castiel knows what to do.  
“Cas…” Dean rasps out and Castiel leans in closer.

He blinks, shifting in the chair, staring up at Dean who looks hopeful and desperate and disturbed and not near as relaxed and happy as he had been just a second ago in the alley.  
“Dean…?”

The room they are in is different; strange and familiar at the same time. It takes him a second to recognise it as April’s flat. His eyes dart back to Dean’s face and he realises: He has just come back from heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> (ugh, typo in the summary, great way to start, just noticed it)


End file.
